RPG
by freeflymore
Summary: "Things between him and the Gryffindor princess had been tame lately and he now thought of a way to spice things up... Already scheming new ways to toy with her, Draco walked down the corridor with an extra bounce in his step."


**RPG**

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon and Draco was casually strolling down the corridor when he bumped into Hermione Granger. Flustered, she proceeded to drop the entire stack of books she had just left the library with. Madam Pince would have a fit if she saw what had happened to her precious tomes and Hermione was not about to get a month's worth of detentions with the hag for this. Ignoring the smirking ponce standing above her, she restacked her books and stood up. _Didn't he have better things to do with his time?_ She certainly did.

"Got enough books, Granger?" he jeered.

"At least I _can_ read," she retorted. Throughout the years, they had fallen into a predictable pattern of insult, rebuttle, rinse, repeat. Except in the past couple of months, he hadn't called her a mudblood or asked how many hairbrushes she had broken to tame her "mane," as he called it. Things were certainly getting strange, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Maybe he finally hit puberty and matured.

Not really caring about what he had to say, she walked away without a second glance. A bit put out, Malfoy's gaze lingered on her retreating figure. Clearly seventh year hadn't dampened the know-it-all's obsession with knowing absolutely _everything_. Snorting at the girl's strange behavior, Draco turned to continue his stroll about the castle when something caught his eye.

Walking towards the wall, he found a book lying askew in an alcove, with a glowing parchment sticking out of it. The Granger Lion must've dropped it earlier. From its size, he could tell it was not one of the usual textbooks she liked to read. The title didn't sound remotely familiar, as it should have. Most texts in the Hogwarts library were similar to those in his family's library. Even if he hadn't read it, the title would be a dead giveaway if it were a history, instructional, or educational text. Yet, this book gave him no clue about its contents. And despite what Granger said, he could read and did often. He just had the decency not to advertise it to the entire school.

Things between him and the Gryffindor princess had been tame lately and he now thought of a way to spice things up. If she had taken this book out, then she meant to read it for pleasure. _Was he about to discover what kind of a girl Hermione Granger was, hidden behind her books?_ Already scheming new ways to toy with her, Draco walked down the corridor with an extra bounce in his step.

Once back in his room, he took a closer look at his find. Pulling out the strange parchment, it read: _For your eyes only_. Hoping a simple _Revelio_ would work, he reached for his wand. Clearing his throat for the spell, the tip of his wand accidentally grazed the surface of the parchment. It suddenly stopped glowing and the letter appeared. _So much for "your eyes only."_

_Welcome to the Secret Parchment Society!_

_Membership is exclusive and members are hand-selected by the club's President and Faculty Advisor. Secret Parchment Society events are held in the Room of Requirement on the last day of every month and are mandatory, or your membership will be revoked. As this is a Secret-level club, you may not discuss your membership or participation in club activities with non-members. In case you get tempted, a Binding spell with effects similar to those of an Unbreakable Vow was cast upon your person the moment your wand touched this parchment._

_In order to participate in a Secret Parchment Society event, you must read the month's assigned text in its entirety. Once you have completed your reading, the event's password and time will be revealed to you. Enclosed is a coin spelled with a Protean Charm with your allotted reading time. Since four students, usually two male and two female, are chosen from each House, you will have one week out of the month to complete the reading before the event. Be mindful of your Time Coin and keep a lookout for the appearance of your text on your scheduled day for it may appear at any time. If you plan to attend the event, be sure to finish the text and record the password and event time before your text dissolves. If you do not find your text on your scheduled day, you forfeit your membership since your Time Coin should provide ample warning._

_Each event will feature one of the main scenes in the assigned text. Along with your password and the event time, your character will also be revealed at the end of the reading. You will be expected to represent your character at the event. You may add your own style, but please try to be true to your character. Other than this, you will have free reign over your actions and may diverge from the text's original plot. You are also free to Glamour your character's appearance._

_Secret Parchment Society events will also be held over breaks, but these events will be optional and you will not forfeit membership should you choose not to attend. If you do choose to attend, each text will contain a portkey that you must retain until the event date._

_If you forfeit your membership, your Time Coin's charm will be rescinded. Should you desire to become a member again, simply tap on this parchment after your membership has been revoked and your name will be submitted to the club's President and Faculty Advisor. If your replacement attends their Secret Parchment Society invitation, you must wait until another membership position is open. During this time period, you will be considered a non-member and current members will no longer be allowed to discuss Society matters with you._

_You make keep this parchment for future use. It will respond only to the touch of the exact wand used to activate it if the same person is wielding the wand._

As Draco finished reading the parchment, a small silver coined appeared in his hand. On one side was his name and the day's date on the other. _So this wasn't Granger's book?_ Knowing her, she had her own copy. It was a secret bloody book club. A secret society of nerds with their noses buried in books.

Who was he to complain? He hadn't exactly packed his schedule with classes. But was he ready to reveal to his housemates, let alone classmates from other Houses, that he was as much a nerd as the bushy-haired Granger?

Taking a look at the assigned text, he decided he might as well try to read the book before his week was up. He would decide whether his curiosity would outweigh his inevitable humiliation when the time came. _The Hunger Games? Doesn't sound very interesting…_

**RPG**

It was the day of the SPS event and Draco was paranoid. Every time he turned a corner, there were small groups of two or three engaged in hushed conversations and they would immediately stop all communication the moment he passed by. As a new member, they wouldn't know he would be privileged to be a part of their discussions. So each time this occurred, he judged whether the chatty Cathy's could be potential members. It seemed everyone was a potential member but not really an obvious member. _Was everyone in this bloody club?_

When his own mates stuck to themselves at supper and kept sending him wary glances, he was fed up. Now even his own friends were treating him like the others. Did they always eat like this? Was he ever part of the conversation? Or was this "Let's Make Malfoy So Paranoid He Turns Into Filch" Day?

Scarfing down the rest of his food, he extricated himself from the Great Hall. Not really knowing where else to go, he went to the library. No one would look for him there and he desperately needed some time to himself. He had no idea who was in this damn club but was too intrigued to not attend tonight's event. Despite his reluctance, he had eagerly finished reading the book in two days. It was clearly a Muggle book since wizards would never think of something so elaborately ridiculous. They also would have been able to use magic.

The text had had so many underlying themes that related to his own upbringing. Oppression, prejudice, poverty, enslavement, rebellion. He was raised to believe that he was better than others, no one would ever be able to best him. Yet, that belief was repeatedly shattered every time Potter caught the Snitch before him and each time Granger bested him in one of their classes. Two who should be inferior to him, a half-blood and a muggle-born. And despite his blood status, Potter apparently had a fortune amassed and waiting in Gringotts. Weren't purebloods supposed to be the most intelligent, the richest, and simply just the best?

Only those whose bloodline traced back far enough possessed house-elves. And even then, some of the poorer pureblood families, like the Weasleys, didn't have any. He even consulted his ruddy Care of Magical Creatures notes for the official definition of a house-elf: _A house-elf is a self-abusive magical creature which is devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master_.

There was no way he would be caught dead wearing rags like Dobby or punishing himself for not properly finishing a master's chores. He was taught that he was better than those that fulfill menial tasks, but was he? This book made him seriously question his entire way of life. House-elves were enslaved because they were a different species, but what if humans had been the inferior species? And what did one call house-elves in the wild? Was there such a thing?

His head was reeling. Deciding that these thoughts were not good for his present constitution, he put them aside for another day. One thing at a time. First on the list was determining what he would wear to the SPS event. The parchment had said they could Glamour their appearance to properly fit to that of their character. He wasn't about to walk in blind, so he decided disguising his appearance would be best. As for his clothes, his character was from one of the richer districts so he would wear slacks and a button-down. No tie. His character was hot shit and for effect, he'd leave the top buttons of his shirt undone.

Draco left the library with determination and a plan in mind. As a new member, he was going to make a statement. Regardless of his position in life and in the school, he would make this one of his domains and he would rock this event. Unbeknownst to him, the librarian was keeping a keen eye on him. All characters were chosen to best fit the personality of their representatives and Malfoy was no exception.

"This will be interesting," the elderly woman mused.

**RPG**

Pacing in front of the Room of Requirement's entrance, Draco was having second thoughts. When he had finally decided he wasn't going to go through with this, a hand shot out and pulled him through the wall. Inside was a train station. At least, that's what it looked like, but everything was much more technologically advanced than anything he had ever seen before. The room had outdone itself. Above their heads, a screen blinked with a new arrival. An automated voice with the Capitol's accent announced: _Arriving, District 1 train. Please board in an orderly fashion._

Someone tugged on his sleeve and hissed at him, "Did you forget the password again?" He shrugged. He knew the password, but the other member must have mistaken him for someone else. Seeing as this person had already noticed him, there was no turning back now.

He looked around and noticed that all the other SPS members had chosen to Glamour their appearances. Although the Glamour adjusted how others perceived you, some defining structures could not be masked. He thought he recognized a couple of those present, but then again, he wasn't quite sure about anything. It seemed that he couldn't distinguish another's identity so for now, he would be hidden from scrutiny.

The person who had dragged him in was a petite girl. Although a bit young and scrawny, they were definitely female. And red-headed. _Weaslette?_ But surely there were other redheads in the school.

The girl looked him up and down. "Whatever. I know you do that just to get under my skin. Don't act like this wasn't your plan all along."

"Oh? And what plan would that be?" Now he was really confused. Who was this girl and why did she think she knew who he was? Let alone assume he was scheming something.

"To get me to rescue your arse and talk to you. It's sad, really. The things you'd do for a bit of attention."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, confused. "I don't think I know you." This conversation was getting strange and he didn't want to say anything that could be misconstrued.

"Right. Whatever. Try not to miss your train," she said casually. He looked over and while they had been talking, the District 2 train had arrived and was now preparing to depart. Since he was already here, there was no way he was going to get himself kicked out of the club. Or left on the platform alone.

Desperate times call for desperate measures right? He soon found himself running to the train in an extremely embarrassing and very much not Malfoy-like manner. Jumping through the doorway as the sliding door slid shut, he landed on his side on the floor of the car. _Talk about a close miss. Thank Salazar he trained for that shite during Quidditch practice._

"Already chatting up the competition, Cato?" a small, dark-haired girl sneered.

"Just getting a hold of my surroundings, little Clove," he returned.

"Well a certain District 1 tribute looked a bit put out. We don't want to lose that alliance so when we get there, you need to remedy that."

Sighing, he agreed. One minute into the event and the other members were getting into the game and their characters. This could go two ways: it would be a crazy and intense night that he would be willing to attend another one of these things in girls' knickers if it meant he could do it again, or it would be the dullest affair in the history of Hogwarts. He was seriously hoping it would be the former.

And so, he chose to put aside his desire to figure out the identities of the other members and to focus on winning this thing. As a trained fighter from one of the richer districts, he should be figuring out his plan of attack. Cato may have lost in the book, but he was not about to go down without a fight.

"Oi, Clove, c'mere. Let's talk strategy."

"Now you're talking! I'm _so_ ready to kick some arse."

**RPG**

By the time they reached their Capitol destination, they were all completely immersed in their characters. Since the Room of Requirement was bespelled to fulfill all the requests of those within, it provided the other characters necessary for the event. Although they weren't real, the apparitions that represented the preparation crews and stylists behaved as if they were. And because it was magic, the tweezers, showerheads, wash tables, Tribute Parade costumes, and everything else was real. Despite being in character, most of the members were awed, yet again, by the amazing feats the Room of Requirement could accomplish.

The Tribute Parade flew by in a mass of gaudy makeup and outrageous outfits. It was as if Luna Lovegood was the head stylist and dressed every citizen attending. This strange extravagance did not overlook the tributes. Despite the garishness of their costumes, the girls were glamorous and the boys were fierce.

After the ceremony, the tributes gathered. A couple of the guys were getting to know each other and scoping out the competition. Some of the girls were comparing costumes and giggling over how handsome some of the male tributes were. Cato was making amends with Glimmer, as per Clover's direction, but couldn't help it when his eyes kept sneaking glimpses at Katniss. It didn't take long for his attention to stray completely to the dark-haired beauty only ten meters away. However, the District 12 mentor noticed his gaze and glared at him, pulling her away. She sent him the briefest of glances, uninterested.

When he turned back to Glimmer, she was not happy and huffed in annoyance before stomping away. So now he would have to fix things with Glimmer _again_ and take a cold shower to get the mysterious Katniss Everdeen out of his head. Winning this game just got a lot harder. This nonsense was _most definitely_ not mentioned in the book. Then again, it was all from the Katniss's point of view so he would have to solve this one on his own.

For time's sake, the book's timeline had been sped up about 4 times; otherwise they wouldn't have been able to experience every aspect of the Hunger Games. So the tributes had a light supper and dessert with their teams before heading to the Training Center. Taking a quick glance around, Draco spotted archery, survival, combat, weapons, and hunting stations. As soon as they stepped into the building, the various tributes spread out, flocking to their desired training station. Although they knew they didn't have to actually fight in the arena, no one wanted to be left out of the action.

Each station had an instructor and so Draco decided to start at the swords station. As a Malfoy, he had gone through the traditional family training in various types of combat, including swordsmanship. For some reason, it was mandatory for every male in the family to learn to defend himself without magic. It had been a long and tedious process and he had hated every second of it. But as he stepped up to the rack of swords, he was proud that he could properly represent his character as a weapons specialist.

It _had_ been years since the last time he picked up a practice sword and now he was pretty rubbish at it. Well, he was just rusty. The other guys here wouldn't be a match for him though. Rolling his shoulders and preparing for another bout with the trainer, he noticed an audience was beginning to gather. Most of the others had been tying knots and learning how to make fire and distinguish edibles from poisons, but the sound of metal hitting metal grabbed their attention.

The trainer nodded at him, letting him know that they would put on a show. They began sparring. Each hit the man delivered, he easily parried. He was beginning to recall all of his training and sidestepped the next attack, swiping his blade downwards when the trainer's following swing aimed for his side. Draco's counterattacks began pushing the trainer back, until the man stumbled and fell, with the tip of Draco's sword on his chest.

"Well done, tribute," the swordsman offered. Draco knew the man had held back, but he knew he needed to impress the others, so he took the appraisal. He looked around for Katniss, but she had kept herself hidden. Most likely observing the others while giving nothing away. So he moved on to another station as the crowd dispersed.

Spotting Clove, he joined her at the knives station. There was a row of targets lined up, staggered at different distances and angles. With each knife she picked up, she weighed it in her palm before taking it by the hilt and effortlessly hitting a target with it. Her speed and accuracy was rather frightening and he was glad she was from his district. He wondered who she really was. The Glamour made them more resemble their characters, but it did _not_ give them insanely deadly superpowers, like assassin knife-throwing.

When she was through, he reached down for the next set of knives and found the tray empty. He looked over and saw that another tribute was currently throwing knives at a different set of targets. The kid was wearing a District 6 training suit and he didn't remember seeing him at the station five minutes ago. _Did this kid take his knives?_

"Oi, there's this thing called a line," Cato drawled. "Give me the knives. I've been waiting."

"Piss off. I found these." _Of all the disrespectful, little shits…_

"Hey asshat," Clove called out, "District 2 has this station."

"Sod off, you're done aren't you?"

"Didn't your parents teach you manners?" Draco leered at him. "That's no way to treat a girl."

"Look man," the kid said, turning to face him. "They're not your knives. Sorry if you lost yours." If this guy thought he could get in his face, insult him, and get away with it, he was in for a big surprise. Cato- no, Malfoys, didn't take insults kindly and this guy was going to pay for it.

Shoving the other boy by the shoulders, Draco advanced on him. He was a couple inches taller than the other tribute and he used this to his advantage. "I don't care if you took my knives," he menaced, "but at least have the bloody sense to admit it and just give them over."

"Get off your high horse. I didn't take your fucking knife!" Suddenly all eyes were on them. This kid was seriously pissing him off and in front of everyone. A couple Peacekeepers came and restrained Draco, preventing him from punching the kid.

Katniss had looked up from the knots station to see Cato trying to fight with a smaller guy over some knives. She heard Thresh snickering at snare-setting a couple meters away. She followed his gaze and saw that Rue had wandered over to the ropes course with a set of throwing knives. She seemed dazed, but there was a knowing glint in her eyes. Katniss chuckled; that girl was sly despite her appearance.

She returned her gaze to Cato and watched as he stalked over to the archery station. He had not been appeased and decided to take out his anger on another set of targets, rather than the other tribute. He was quite handsome and had a firm jaw. Although not too muscular, she could tell that his body was toned beneath his training suit. Her eyes followed his every movement. Each action was planned out, no hesitation whatsoever. His movements were fluid and he effortlessly knocked an arrow, pulled, and shot. He wasn't as accurate as she was, but he was a formidable opponent. And paired with the little she-witch, they were a lethal set.

_Snap out of it, girl_. He was the enemy, but for some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off him. Even when Glimmer sidled up to him and let out her irritating giggle, she didn't look away. He didn't seem particularly interested in the blonde girl, but he wasn't exactly telling her to leave. Katniss was disgusted when she saw him pull Glimmer closer and put his arms around her. She knew that he was just showing her how to use the bow, but this took their "alliance" to a whole new level; especially when his hands released the bow and arrow to rest on Glimmer's hips. They were in full-body contact and he was whispering in her ear. She rested her head on his shoulder and shot the arrow, landing somewhere in the edge of the target.

Katniss was mad at herself. Here she was, perfectly logical and sacrificing herself for her little sister and attracted to the most self-righteous, haughty prat in the Games. _Was her SPS life now reflecting her real life?_ Frustrated, she threw the knot she had been struggling with down on the table. She got up and joined Peeta at the ropes course.

As she walked over, Peeta was hanging on the underside of the course and she caught his eye. He reached for the next rung of the rope ladder, but his gaze was on Katniss and his hand missed. He fumbled to right himself, but he was too distracted and lost his grip, falling heavily on the ground beneath. The Careers were now heartily chuckling at his misfortune and Peeta was doing nothing to prevent them from becoming the laughingstock of the Games.

"Peeta, do _something_," she hissed at him. "We don't lose in the books and I'm not about to lose now. For Heavens sake, get up!"

"Help me up, Katniss." He reached his hand up and she gripped it, but instead of letting her pull him up, he tugged her down. Not expecting to fall forward, she was unprepared and landed sprawled across him. He took a hold of her arms and rolled them over, pinning her on her back. His proximity and their compromising position were making her ears hot. He whispered in her ear, "I could show off my _amazing_ wrestling skills, but I need a partner. Would you care to join me?" When he leaned back, he wiggled his eyebrows at her, emphasizing his insinuation. She huffed in annoyance and looked away. The Careers had walked away, no longer interested in toying with them.

"Sorry," she flirted back, pushing him away. "Maybe another time, Peeta." Although disappointed, he let her go.

**RPG**

After a couple hours in the Training Center, the lights flickered off and the back wall panels were illuminated with the various district numbers. The tributes approached their designated areas and hidden doors slid open, revealing small prep rooms that held their stylists within. Once they were securely inside their separate rooms, the doors slid closed again. Inside, their pseudo-stylists gave them arena jackets that would be effective in any weather. Each pair of tributes received the same set of arena rules and were bestowed with a Tracker Patch.

"Now, this may feel a bit slimy at first, but it will soon blend in with the rest of your skin. Place it on the side of your neck, just beneath where your jaw meets your ear. Once applied, it will glow red with your district number so other tributes know that you are still active in the game. Although there are no real weapons in the arena, you may use the substitutes provided to disarm, corner, and attack another tribute. The only way to 'kill' another tribute is to remove their Tracker Patch. If another tribute removes your Patch, it counts as a kill in their name and your face and district number will appear in the sky, along with the boom of a cannon."

"And what if the Tracker Patch comes off accidentally?"

"That will not happen. But if you remove the Patch yourself, you forfeit the game and may do as you please in the arena. Your face will also be announced as 'dead' by natural causes. It is absolutely forbidden to attack tributes that no longer wear a Tracker Patch. A requirement of the game: you cannot forfeit unless you actively participate in the game for at least 1 hour. After this one-hour time period has elapsed, you are free to leave the Room of Requirement or explore the arena. And finally, only a tribute from another district, or yourself, can remove your Tracker Patch."

"Will there be traps or poisonous things that could also 'kill' us in the arena?"

"Although nothing in the arena should be able to kill or wound you, any poisonous berries or wild animals, et cetera, will turn your skin an exotic color upon contact and will deactivate your Tracker Patch. So there are ways, other than forfeit or defeat, to be removed from the game. Now if you could, please step into the transport tubes against the wall."

A twenty-second countdown began as they moved to the tubes. With ten seconds remaining, the stylists turned to their tributes and uttered one last parting piece: "And may the odds be ever in your favor." The floor of the Transport Tube shook and the tributes began their ascent to the arena. Arranged in a semi-circle around the Cornucopia, they were only five seconds away from sorting the winners from the losers.

When the counter hit zero, the tributes sprinted from their platforms. Only eight of the twelve districts were represented and more than half of the tributes headed towards the Cornucopia, while the rest headed for the forest. The girls from District 8 had entered the melee together, knowing cooperation would be key. There hadn't been a male tribute from their district in years. All the boys that would have been of age had died in a factory fire a decade ago and the girls were taught to be tough and resilient so they could take up the mantle as tributes. But their numbers weren't enough when compared to the Careers and soon they were surrounded, Clove dancing around them, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

A couple of the other district pairs had decided teamwork would be beneficial and Katniss could see Districts 9 and 11 grabbing team knapsacks and running. She and Foxface weren't far behind them. Foolishly, their male counterparts had thought to play the hero and impress their partners. They reached the Cornucopia: Peeta searching for a set of bow and arrows for his ladylove and Maddox hoping to find anything that would please his clever girl. As they dug through the weapons, two rather thickheaded tributes from District 6 knocked them over their heads and removed their Tracker Patches. Before the two could leave the Cornucopia in triumph, they were waylaid and cut down by the Careers, fresh from battle with District 8. Cannons could be heard, announcing the deaths of the fallen tributes.

As the Careers made their way through the trees, Draco noticed Marvel was gone. Glimmer didn't seem too concerned, so he brushed it off. If anyone was going to win this game it would be him and he would find Katniss before the others. They soon came to a stream and he headed up the bank, leaving the girls to their own devices. Clove and Glimmer wanted to take a dip in the water and explore the rest of the arena. Finding a clever way around the rules, they removed each other's Patches and relaxed.

"No Idella, don't!" Nyle yelled, hitting the berries out of Idella's hand. He was too late and the District 9 girl's skin began to turn a lovely shade of indigo. It quickly spread to the rest of her body and when she frowned at her partner she gasped.

"Not you too!" Nyle looked down and sure enough, his arm soon matched hers. Two more cannons were fired.

"Oh bother, Neville," the girl pouted.

"No worries, Hannah. We can still play along." She immediately cheered up and took his hand in hers. His cheeks blushed red, but he would happily follow her anywhere.

Back at the stream, Draco heard rustling nearby. Stilling, he watched as muttering figure passed through the bushes. Their silhouette was distinctly female and he caught a glimpse of ochre-dark hair. _Katniss_. So as not to startle her, he waited for her to move a decent distance away before following. She had a determined look on her face, as if headed somewhere important. He glanced at the sky. There was still a bit of time left in the required hour of play and 6 tributes were still in play. He would take his time and wait for her guard to drop and when the moment was right, he would pounce.

About ten minutes later, the chimes rang out, signaling the end of the first hour; those who wished to leave could now do so. Draco was in no hurry to leave and when he heard four more booms of the cannon in the distance, he knew that they were the only two left in the game. _Did she know? Was she teasing him on purpose? Was she waiting for him to catch up to her? Would he be able to win?_ Of course he would. He was a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. Malfoys always got what they wanted.

Katniss was dipping into a cavern when Draco caught up to her. There had been several landmarks from the book that she had wanted to visit while here. Assuming that tonight's event would feature the 74th Annual Hunger Games, she had spent the night before memorizing the relative locations of each place. Of course, life never cooperated with her well-laid plans and it took much longer than expected to find everything. Regardless, she had finally made it to the Lovers Cave and it was quite cozy. She could probably rest here for a tad before heading out to explore the rest of the arena.

When she moved to sit, something pushed her against the wall. _Make that someone_. Their hard body pressed against hers and she felt their hot breath on her neck.

"I found you," he rasped. She turned her head and saw it was Cato. She had assumed he had been Blaise, but Blaise would never track her down, nor was he ever this absorbed into a game. Actually, none of the regulars were, having already experienced their first SPS event to the fullest. This Cato must have been a new member and he was certainly making the most of his character.

He tongued her neck, near the edge of her Patch. His hands held hers at her side and his feet spread hers apart while his hips pinned hers to the wall of the cave. She couldn't have escaped even if she tried. He left small bites along her shoulder and neck until he took the Patch between his teeth. He slowly peeled the material away, licking the spot afterwards. _Oh Godric_, it felt good. His nibbling was making her shiver with delight. She hadn't properly enjoyed male attentions in quite some time and her body was sensitive to the slightest of touches.

"Who knew you would be so…" he trailed off, caressing the shell of her ear with his lips, nipping at the lobe. His hands released her and traveled up her sides, dipping in front to feel the fullness of her breasts. In the past year, she had grown out of her awkward teenage body into something softer, more feminine and _Merlin_, his touch felt good. She fisted her hands at her sides, trying desperately to keep her hands to herself. But when his fingers began teasing her nipples through her shirt, she couldn't help but arch into his hold and press her arse into his growing erection.

Draco let one of his hands move south while the other removed his own Patch. He had won the Game and would now plunder the loser's wares for his prize, like the pirate he was. This beauty had curves in all the right places. Her flesh was hard, but pliant; a masterpiece to observe. She had flowed through the sea of trees with determination, never deterring from her chosen course. He enjoyed the way she had dodged the obstacles in her way and navigated through the forest with ease. And here she was, surrendering to his command and giving him full rein over what lay beneath.

"Sexy," he breathed.

The boom of their cannons could be heard and stirred Katniss out of a lust-filled haze. She was pushed against a wall, letting a stranger run his hands over her body while she wantonly ached for more. They were in the middle of an SPS event, in a place where anyone could walk in, _for Godric's sake!_ Although she held a dark fantasy of a tall and handsome stranger consuming her and having his way with her body, she was nowhere near equipped for this. She needed to get out, get some fresh air and clear her head.

"Sorry," she muttered, pushing against this fantasy man. She used his confusion to put some distance between them and quickly exited the cave. Her head was reeling with doubt, insecurity, disappointment, and most of all, desire. Despite her misgivings, she desperately wanted to go back and let the man have her. Everything in her life had always been planned out, one step at a time. She never did anything reckless unless Harry and Ron were involved. She was always the model student, the little goody two-shoes. She wasn't really a rule-breaker and even less of a sexual deviant. There was no way she would do something as daring as exhibit her sexuality for all to see.

But would she regret it? Giving up this chance to do something purely for pleasure. For her pleasure, fulfilling a fantasy that she thought would always stay hidden. Her indecision was dizzying and slowed her down.

It was enough for Draco to catch up. _If she runs_, he thought, _I'm giving chase_. He wasn't about to let his buried treasure escape from his grasp. He pulled at her shoulder and turned her to face him. Her Glamour Charm was beginning to fade, her hair changing from dark brown to a more chestnut shade. Her cheeks were now dusted with freckles and her features were suddenly very familiar.

"Granger," he mused aloud.

"Hmm," she frowned.

_Bloody hell. Katniss was Granger. Of course she would be Granger._ He noticed she wasn't as hideous as she usually seemed. She actually looked pretty. _Would the straight-laced Hermione Granger let me touch her now that I know it's her?_

_Fuck it, there's only one way to find out_, he thought before he leaned down to take her lips with his. It was slow and curious, she hadn't yet slapped him away so he took that as a good sign.

"Who are you?" she murmured against his lips.

"You can call me Cato," he responded, hoping she wouldn't press further. There was absolutely no chance of this continuing if she knew who he really was.

His answer was the last straw. Her resolve was slipping. _Had she no shame? No pride? Self-worth?_ For the first time in her life, she wanted to be unhinged. She wanted to be a girl who let her heart sweep her off her feet and lead her on exciting, new ventures. She wanted a piece of the crazy passion she had only read about in her Muggle romance novels. _Yes_, she wanted it and she would let this Cato take her there, to that fantasy land.

Deepening the kiss, she wrapped her arms about his neck, pulling him even closer to her. Mildly surprised at her sudden eagerness, he opened his mouth and she took the opportunity to sneak her tongue between his lips. As she explored his mouth, he let his hands roam her body, reacquainting himself with her curves. Glancing over her shoulder, he noticed a conveniently placed large rock.

He tried moving them to that area, but Hermione was so caught up in the kiss, she kept tripping over her feet. Running his hands over her arse and down to the backs of her thighs, giving them a small tug. Understanding, she hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to carry her securely in his hands. Walking them the rest of the way, he set her down on the edge of the rock.

When she pulled back for air, he kissed down her neck and slipped his hands under her shirt. His fingers snaked under the cups of her bra and kneaded her breasts, tugging at her aching nipples. His lips were marking her skin and his talented fingers were making her wet. As his mouth descended to her navel, she toed off her sneakers in anticipation. His tongue licked at her hips, just above the waistband of her cargo pants, causing her abdominal muscles to contract from his touch. He made quick work of her pants, unbuttoning them and tugging them off.

Slowly, he dragged her panties down, worshipping her thighs and calves with light kisses. The surface of the rock was rough, but cool, against her bare skin. He stood to kiss her, pushing her shoulders down so she laid flat, her legs dangling off the edge. He spread them apart, exposing her core.

He dipped a finger inside her. She was slick with arousal and his finger easily slipped through her. He rubbed against her swollen inner walls and sought out her clit with his thumb. He soon had her mewling with pleasure, but it wasn't enough. She wanted _more_. He added another digit, and then a third. She was stretched to the brim, but she still wasn't quite there yet. She needed him; his length, his fullness, the feeling of his head parting her folds, the ecstasy of her walls clamping down on his member, the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

When she was finally teetering on the brink of rapture, he pulled away from her. Before she could even let out a sound of protest, he plunged his hard cock into her.

"Oh Godric, yes!" she exclaimed. He was so absorbed in her enthusiasm that he had stilled to watch her, her face reflecting every one of her body's reactions.

Propping herself on her elbows, she hissed, "And what do you think you are doing?"

"Watching you. You're so… expressive," he chuckled.

"Well, stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at me and fuck me." There was no questioning it, this was a command and he couldn't help but be turned on by it. Her expression was severe, as if daring him to disobey. He relented, only thrusting shallow and slow. He leaned over her so their chests were touching.

"You're a dirty slut, Granger. You hide beneath those frumpy robes and sweaters because you know that if a bloke looked at this glorious chest of yours, you would need him to touch you, to play with you. And if he got a glimpse of this soaking cunt, you would need to fuck him on the spot." His words were Heaven in her ears. "That's why you bury yourself in those ruddy books. I'll bet your overactive libido makes your body oversensitive. Even the slightest touch would set you on fire." Rather than pissing her off, his astoundingly accurate assessment was making her hornier. She was like a bitch in heat and it never ended.

"No wonder I'm always fighting with you. You're so uptight because you never get fucked. But I'm fucking you now and how does that feel, Granger?"

All she could do was nod. She wasn't really sure what he was saying anymore. With each word, his thrusts had come faster and hit her harder, deeper. Her back was scraping against the rock and she loved it. Impatiently, he shoved her shirt up and pulled the cups of her bra down, sucking hard on her exposed nipples. Her skin was burning with desire and she was spiraling out of control. No longer holding back, she let out several expletives describing just how amazing it felt to have his cock pumping into her. _Oh_, it had been so long and she was so close.

"Fuck," he hissed, pulling out of her. He quickly rolled her over so she stood with her back him, bent at the hips, hands holding onto the rock for support. He pushed his hard member back into her, one hand tugging her nipple taut and the other teasing her engorged clit. Bliss was around the corner and she eagerly met each of his thrusts.

"I like that you like it rough, Granger." Her hypersexuality had always made her insecure and awkward, but garnering approval from this stranger made her feel desirable and sexy. This jump in her confidence enhanced her orgasm and she came, screaming. He followed soon after, the tightness of her inner walls pushing him over the edge.

He wanted to stay buried hilt-deep, but knew it wouldn't last. His Glamour was sure to wear off soon and he was unsure what would happen if his identity were revealed to her. Part of him wanted her to know it was him that did this to her, but a larger part of him wanted to give her this fantasy. Let her bask in her newfound sexuality, instead of twisting what happened between them and thinking even less of him. He had always been quite the catch and had a well-earned reputation as the Slytherin Sex God, but he had never been spurned after a romp, especially not one as exciting as this last one. There was something about her that made him want more and he could already feel himself hardening from the thought of another round. But was he ready to be completely and utterly rejected by Hermione Granger? Not particularly.

And so he helped her gather her clothes and redress. His own pants had been roughly shoved to his ankles and there they lay. Once she overcame the post-coital haze, she was sure to be mortified. Ushering them to the exit, he tried not to seem too anxious. He needed a minute to compose himself before he left, so he turned to her.

"Ladies first," he said, flourishing his arm at the door.

"_Malfoy?_" she exclaimed. _No, there was absolutely no bloody way she just did that. With him._ She was horrified, but he seemed as calm as ever. Unbeknownst to her, her own Glamour wore off about an hour before. Draco was shocked at first, but had quickly come to terms with the fact that he had harbored a forbidden desire for the Gryffindor princess and had somehow known that it was her beneath the mask.

_Damn_, his Glamour must have begun to fade. _Best make the most of this before she hexes my balls off_.

"Goodnight, Granger," he said smoothly, "I hope you enjoyed your evening as much as I did." He gave her a slight bow and left.

"Bloody hell," she groaned and followed him out.


End file.
